


Cup of Desire

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iason helps Riki deal with the effects of an aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> In the novels’ canon, Katze, as Furniture, was castrated, in that his penis and testes were completely removed. For the purposes of this fic, his testes were removed, but his penis remains. It is a documented scientific fact that a man without testes can still experience orgasm, he simply cannot ejaculate semen. So when Katze has sex in this fic, that’s what’s happening.

The table shook; music blasted from speakers inside the most popular Pet club of Eos. Riki looked over at Iason, recognizing the stern, thoughtful expression etched in the blonde’s handsome face. He could tell Iason’s patience was wearing thin; his master quietly slammed his hands down on the table, thus rendering it, and everyone sitting at it, completely still.

"I still don’t see why this is of any great importance, Raoul." Iason tried again, in a less than diplomatic voice.

Raoul hid the curve of his lips behind the rim of his beverage, attempting to school his own expression into one of civility.

"It’s really very simple, my dear friend. The city looks to you as a model—a kind of beacon if you will. The masses follow our example, and they consider you their leader, of sorts."

Riki was surprised when Iason snorted with contempt. "What care I for the masses, Raoul? I like to live my life according to my own— "

"You are the favored son of Jupiter, Iason, if I may remind you. And there was a time when you cared very much for the masses . . ." Raoul’s tone resembled that of an angry older brother, Riki observed, as he feigned interest in the couples dancing.

A writhing mass of young male bodies, adorned in various leather or silky see-through materials, moved together with one beat, one rhythm, one goal: seduction. Their pandering for the masters’ attention made Riki’s stomach churn, but he continued to watch them, fascinated . . . He still couldn’t believe he was one of them. A Pet.

"Yes, you are right," Iason murmured. "It isn’t that I don’t care about the state of things—I do. But what I do on my own time—"

"This is about me isn’t it?" Riki interrupted, his head still turned towards the dance floor. The blondes said nothing, and so he sighed and prepared to make his exit. "No need to be that subtle, gentleman, I can take a hint. I’ll just go get another drink and I assume Iason will let me know when he wants me . . ."

With that, Riki ‘the Dark’ gathered up his petite frame and sauntered toward the bar without so much as a glance back, no matter how much he wanted to see Iason’s expression.

"I can’t even begin to understand what you see in that one."

"Someday you just might, Raoul."

"Jupiter help me then."

"Jupiter helps those who help themselves," Katze mumbled under his breath as he soundlessly slid into the chair on Iason’s right side and immediately faded into the background as much as possible. 

"We’ve been over this a thousand times, Raoul. I’m not giving Riki up. He’s mine, and as long as I fulfill my duties as a Blondie, no one—not even Jupiter—has the right to interfere."

"But, Iason, I’m not saying how you feel about Riki is wrong! What you do behind closed doors is your own business. But you’re so indiscreet! Coming to Pet clubs like this. Walking around the black market. You don’t even deny that you have sex with him!" Raoul shuddered.

Iason didn’t let this phase him. He kept his eyes on Riki. 

"Are you even listening?"

"No," Iason said, as he watched Riki strike up a conversation with the barkeep.

"Never mind, then. You’re hopeless. Just give me our damned opera tickets so I can get the hell out of this place," Raoul muttered in disgust, sneering slightly at the thought of being seen at a place like this.

"Don’t worry, Raoul. I always take good care of Iason, as far as the black market is concerned. As for Riki . . ." here Katze sighed, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. "Some things, no matter the shame involved, cannot be denied. Better to accept them. You’re ruined, either way."

Raoul looked hard at the quiet, unassuming Furniture who had served Iason for almost five years in silence and strict obedience. Except for that little espionage incident. "And you expect me to entrust him to you?"

"I make it a safe bet not to trust any body," Katze answered quietly. "But that’s entirely up to you."

The redhead simply grinned at Raoul, a sensual, teasing look, obviously meant to rebuke, while at the same time neutral enough to deflect comment. Raoul decided to examine his glass, as the weight of that particular Furniture’s stare had him blushing, for some unfathomable reason.

Iason, still fascinated with Riki, missed the first two attempts Katze made to draw him back into conversation. 

“Iason?"

"Hm? Yes, what is it?"

"Am I here to discuss some sort of assignment? Or am I merely the chauffeur?"

Iason smiled genuinely for perhaps the first time in weeks. "I merely wished you here to keep an eye on Riki . . . I believe he’s at the bar, ordering drinks."

"Ah." Katze instantly became all business, totally emotionless. "Shall I keep him company?"

Iason nodded knowingly. "I think it would be best, as he appears to be starting a brawl."

Katze and Raoul simultaneously snapped their heads around to gaze at the scene across the room. Riki crowed, mouthing off to the bartender, who apparently had an objection to serving a Mongrel. 

Raoul simply rolled his eyes and finished off his drink. 

Katze sighed and pushed himself up from the table, which began shaking with the percussion of the music once again. He walked over to the bartender, dropped some kind words and fifty credits, then cajoled the snobby little prick into two free rounds for the Blondies. 

There might be rumors about Iason, but his name still commanded respect.

"I don’t suppose you will ever learn to stay out of trouble?" Katze asked casually as he escorted Riki back to their table.

Riki beamed. "And put you out of a job? Perish the thought!"

Katze smirked. "Well, at least it got us two free drinks."

"Fucking piss-water that it is . . . Man, I miss Stout."

Katze nodded. He was from the slums too; he knew exactly what Riki was talking about.

The two young men settled back at the cushy table with the two Blondies. 

"I don’t suppose you’re ever going to change?" Iason smiled.

Riki jerked his chin in challenge and sniffed.

Just then, a waiter brought over two drinks, one for Riki and one for Katze. "The barkeep said to give the gentlemen whatever else they desired."

Immediately, Katze pushed the alcohol over to Iason, in accordance with his strict rule to allow himself only one vice: smoking. Iason accepted the drink and raised it to his full, lush lips when Raoul tipped the glass away and cut in—

"Enough. I want to go home. Give me the tickets and let me leave."

Iason sighed softly. "Surely you can afford one drink with us, old friend?"

Raoul fumed, but complied. Iason always got his way anyway. "Fine," he grumbled, taking a giant swig of Iason’s free drink. "This tastes like piss."

"See, I told you!" Riki yelled to Katze over the music.

Raoul glared at the Pet that spoke so casually in his presence—the very Pet that put Iason’s livelihood in danger—and then chugged the remainder of the putrid liquid down his slender, elegant, aristocratic throat.

"Ticketsss," he slurred.

Iason laughed out loud. "You win. Here." Iason rummaged through his breast pockets, a baffled look branching across his visage.

Katze slid his hand in his coat and revealed two envelopes. "Here. You gave them to me, Iason. Said you would forget them."

"Ah, thank you, Katze. What would I do without you?"

Katze shrugged. "Replace me," he said evenly, as if completely unaffected by the prospect.

"Cheery," Raoul said after studying the scar on the boy’s serious face.

Katze audibly swallowed and shrugged again. "I’ll go get the car."

Riki nodded, sharing Katze’s sentiments, and polished off his drink before the redhead’s steel-tipped boots were out the door. They hurried out to the car, away from the miserable, wet evening.

~*~

As Katze drove through the oil-slick streets, streaming with shining rainwater and refuse, his eyes barely registered the road. Instead, he snuck glances at the silent blond man in his rearview mirror. 

Raoul sat very still, suddenly contemplative. Katze could see the occasional glimmer of his eyes beneath layers of wavy yellow hair. His heart pounded at the thought that the man might look up at any time and catch him staring. 

Iason’s arm draped around Riki, as the younger man shivered from the rain. He decided to ignore Katze’s blatant stare at his blond companion for the moment, and concentrated instead on Riki’s trembling body.

His Pet felt cold, so very, very cold, and he actually leaned into Iason’s embrace, which if nothing else, made Iason worry. He felt Riki’s forehead, relieved at the cool, smooth flesh he found there.

"Let go. We’re home," Riki grumbled as the car stopped. 

Iason blinked. "Yes, so we are.” He let Riki go. “Katze? Take Raoul home and then you may have the rest of the night off. Thank you," Iason said absently as he helped Riki out of the door and unto the gray, granite curb. 

He briefly turned to duck back inside the car. "Good evening, Raoul. I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Of . . . Of course," Raoul attempted twice, before waving a hand to indicate that Iason should just go on.

He smirked at his inebriated friend and slammed the heavy car door shut, eager to get Riki in out of this incessant rain.

Katze waited until Iason and Riki were safely inside, then drove toward the other end of the Upper Side. 

Raoul thought the hum of the car sounded very much like a large cat, camouflaged in deep grass. It sounded both mysterious and disturbing. 

"Can you give me directions to your apartment?" Katze spoke, his voice even and full.

Silence pervaded the thickly padded cabin for a few moments, which made Katze frown. He looked back to observe Raoul stretched out across the seat, breathing heavily, totally oblivious to the world. 

Passed out; great. Katze signed. He supposed his place would have to do. He knew better to concern Iason with this right now.

~*~

Riki’s arms became unbearably heavy and his legs wobbled. Instinctively, he gripped Iason’s forearm, then realized what he was doing and defiantly pushed the older man away, swaggering toward the glass elevator. He could make it to bed on his own, if he just had something solid to cling to . . .

Riki looked pale, and his sudden unbalance disturbed Iason. It was not like his Pet to be so affected by one little drink. Iason worried that Riki had become seriously ill. He stepped forward, just in time to see that slight body spasm and fold upon itself.

"Ia—"

"Riki!" 

Iason caught Riki’s wiry, chilled limbs as he slumped over. Mind racing, Iason scooped Riki up and carried him into the lift. Once inside their suite, he placed his Pet on the soft satin sheets and lay down beside him.

"Hah, hah . . .” Riki began to pant, thrashing a bit. The tips of his fingers jerked slightly, curling into slack fists. "Ugh . . . Oh,” he moaned, his chest tightening, heaving.

"Riki?" Iason called, attempting to draw him from his delirium. "Riki, open your eyes . . . Riki . . .?”

Riki wanted a safe, dark place where he could hide from the pain. He felt like tiny claws were scraping over his exposed skin, raking open the flesh and nerve; like cobwebs clung to his face. So cold, and getting numb . . .

"Riki?" 

"Ia—Iason?" Riki croaked.

"Riki?"

Riki’s eyes fluttered open. He shivered; his vision blurred. "Iason, where are you?" He whimpered.

"Can’t you see me? I’m right here." Iason’s hand reached out to stroke back soft, wet bangs that plastered onto Riki’s brow. "I’m here, Riki," he said softly. “I think you need a doctor.”

Riki forced his breathing to return to a semi-normal state and opened his eyes all the way. "The light!" He squinted.

Iason shifted over top of Riki and clicked the lamp off, letting the natural light of the twin moons fill the space around them. "How’s that?"

Riki turned his head to peer at Iason. "Better," he whispered.

"What happened?"

"I—I don’t know. I’m—so cold. I’m cold." Riki shivered again.

Deeply disturbed, Iason frowned. "You must be sick."

Riki whimpered again, biting his lip. His stomach started knotting up. He reeled toward Iason, screwing his eyes shut.

Iason leaned over Riki again to reach the phone. He snapped the receiver open and dialed Katze’s auto-number, freezing as he felt Riki press into him. The boy moaned softly and lifted his arms to encircle Iason’s waist. Trembling hands pulled Iason further down to rest flush against his frame, and Iason swallowed hard.

"Riki?"

"So warm . . .warm . . . Iason . . ."

The phone rang and rang, but Katze never picked up. Where the hell was his Furniture?

~*~

At that exact moment, Katze helped a certain quasi-conscious Blondie up the chipped stairs leading to his own apartment. 

"Fuck, why’d you have to be so heavy?" he whispered under his breath, as he positioned Raoul’s arms more securely around the back of his neck. He carried the larger man like a bride.

"What?" Raoul glowered.

"Didn’t say a thing," Katze murmured as he lifted Raoul up over the grimy threshold. "Here we are."

Raoul looked up and decided he did not like what he saw. Not one bit. "This is not my place. My place is . . . distinctly more tasteful. This is a hovel. Hideous furniture.”

Katze bristled. "Excuse me?”

Raoul glanced up at him, realizing the irony in his statement. "I meant . . . the décor."

"Oh." Katze grimaced, embarrassed. "Right." He put Raoul down roughly. "Sorry."

The blond attempted to straighten himself. "Why are you apologizing? It was I who said something offensive. My apol . . lol . . aplog . . . I’m sorry.”

Katze, unsure of how to respond to that, stood perfectly still and waited to see what Raoul expected of him. Raoul simply shifted his weight, leaning onto Katze’s side.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Raoul tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"What?" Katze asked through labored breath, trying to keep them both from falling over.

"Where are we?"

"This is my place."

"You live here?"

Katze composed his features carefully. "You passed out in the car. I didn’t know where else to go. Do you want me to take you to your place?"

Raoul reflected on this unexpected hospitality for a moment and then sighed. "I would settle for just being horizontal at the moment.”

"Are you dizzy?"

In response, Raoul hunched over and clutched his abdomen, choking back a scream. 

Katze bent over with him, flinching to see the blond in pain. "What is it? What’s wrong?"

"It’s so hot. Aren’t you hot, Katze?"

Glassy eyes fixated on Katze. In all his years with Iason, this was the first time Raoul ever really looked at him, or called him by his name. 

The Blondie panted softly, his breath warming Katze’s cheek and ear.

Yes, he was hot, dammit. For the first time in five years. "Um . . ."

"Oh. Katze." Raoul’s breathing hitched. He curled over further, contorting into a tight ball.

"Here, lie down on the bed." Katze placed the blond on his lumpy mattress, his eyes raking over the chiseled chest and hair streaming wildly over the pillows. "Raoul?"

"It’s so hot! Ohhhh." Raoul let his hands wander briefly over his upper body before he tugged at the hem of his tight-fitting shirt. "Off," he commanded.

Katze stared at Raoul, watching him rip at his expensive clothing, exposing his pectorals and taunt, lean stomach to the cool air circulating within the damp darkness of his apartment. He almost forgot to breathe as the blond began to absently stroke his sides, moaning into a pillow.

"So hmmm . . . hot!" Raoul whispered and Katze shivered.

Raoul’s cheeks burned. He knew he looked like a cheap whore, spread across a dirty, dusty bed, tearing off his clothing in utter desperation. The heat inside him pooled relentlessly, melting the walls of pride, and his trembling hands reached for the buttons of his pants.

Katze recognized the expression that fluttered across Raoul’s face, and not being able to bear it, he leaned over and caught the large hands up in his own. "Here, let me."

 

~*~

"Let me—let me call Katze, Riki. He’ll take you to a hospital."

Riki snorted at the thought of doctors actually taking the time to tend to a Mongrel. A Pet from the slums. He would have laughed, if ice hadn’t found his way into his lower abdomen. "Cold!" His breath bulleted past his lips.

Iason thought for a moment. Then he began to undress, quickly, throwing his clothes to the floor without care. Coldness gripped Riki, and alleviating the symptom was all Iason could think to do. "Can you help me undress you?"

Riki frowned. "Please not tonight, Iason?"

Iason quietly unbuttoned Riki’s pants. "No, not that. You need to get out of these damp clothes, now."

Out of sheer habit, Riki lifted his hips and allowed Iason to remove his garments. Warm hands swept his black tank top away, and then removed his socks and underwear. 

Riki could no longer keep his little sobs at bay. Fatigue overpowered him. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don’t know," Iason said, disrobing. He draped himself over Riki. "But I think you’re ill. We’ve got to get you to a doctor."

Clearly the words weren’t registering as Riki nuzzled against Iason, practically purring into the newly discovered heat. His hands flattened across the small of Iason’s back; he reveled in the precious warmth. He knew Iason would not be this generous for long.

"You’re so warm, Iason. You always were." Whispered, a confession.

"Riki," Iason whispered back. Absolution.

Riki began to thrash against him, tears forming. "It isn’t enough! I’m freezing to death," he cried.

"Can you stand?"

Riki tried to push himself up onto his elbows, but it exhausted him.

"Here, put your arms around me." Iason carried Riki into the bathroom and steadied him up against the cold, hared tiles of the shower. One hand balanced his Pet, the other turned on steaming hot water at full force.

The battering of hot liquid caused Riki to groan with satisfaction; a sound Iason heard often, but never so freely given. He stepped into the shower and pulled Riki to him, turning them so t hat the water would gush unto Riki’s knotted muscles.

"Ah ,so good."

"Hm." Iason agreed, massaging the tension out of Riki’s back. "Just relax."

~*~

"Just relax," Katze said, a tremor in his voice. He repeated those words over and over in his mind, as he unbuttoned Raoul’s pants. Raoul’s erection tented his pants, there was no avoiding it.

Raoul’s eyes burned holes into Katze. If he could, his glare alone would have set the red hair on fire. How dare a piece of Furniture touch him this way? How dare he presume with the second most powerful man in Tangura? The humiliation was unthinkable. 

Raoul stared at Katze, helpless, on the edge of panic. He gripped Katze’s forearms in silent warning.

"Relax, Raoul. It’s going to be all right," Katze murmured as he covered the blonde’s hands with his own. He straddled the man temporarily, carefully lowering the zipper past the impressive erection. "Lift your hips."

Raoul growled at Katze, his shame quickly turning into hate. 

Katze looked up, cocking his head to one side. Raoul looked like a very put-out lion with a thorn stuck in its paw. He even had a mane of golden hair to complete the look. The thought made Katze laugh.

It had been absolutely the wrong thing to do. Before Katze even realized what had happened, the sound of the back of Raoul’s hand smacking across his cheek reverberated through the tiny room.

Katze froze, his expression shocked. His features hardened into indignant anger and Raoul expected a slap in return. Instead, Katze’s hands pushed his wrists to the bed with incredible strength. He watched as the younger man hovered over him.

"Leave them there," the redhead ordered in his most deadly voice. Then he focused his attention on the pants, sliding them down over the hourglass hips and robust thighs.

Raoul held his breath and left his hands above his head, a mixture of pure fury and insatiable curiosity battling inside him. Curiosity won. He lifted his pelvis and watched through hooded eyes as Katze divested him of the rest of his clothing. The bed shifted as the Furniture got up and walked out of his line of sight. Raoul tossed his head, attempting to get his bothersome hair out of his eyes, moaning as the slight movement brought waves of heat crashing over him.

Katze tried to calm himself while he rummaged around the bathroom for a washcloth. He would not let himself think about how sexy the blond man was, slinked across his bed, firm legs spread wide, proud cock at attention, exquisite chest, heaving. He would not think of the sweet smell of Raoul’s breath on his face, the softness of the hair that wandered aimlessly over the sheets, the scent of his sex and his cologne mixing into a heady fragrance. Katze would not let himself think about these things as he dunked his only washcloth into ice cold water and wrung it out.

He walked back into the bedroom and promptly felt his stomach somersault. 

A very naked, very frustrated, Raoul draped himself half off the bed, shivering with fever and want. He bolted at the first touch of cool, soft cotton on his back, and struggled to turn back over. 

"Be still," Katze whispered. He skimmed Raoul’s back and arms with the wet rag, taking great care to pause at places like the crooks of elbows and armpits, where heat gathered the most. He whipped the cloth around in circles and then proceeded to rub it across Raoul’s thighs and kneecaps.

"Oh, that feels good," Raoul muttered.

"Just relax. Trust me."

Raoul shifted, sighing at the cold tingle that spread over his thighs. He whimpered when he felt the coldness disappear, and snapped his eyes open as Katze dabbed the towel behind his ear. 

So, that was a sensitive spot for the blond. Katze set to work, tracing the shell of the older man’s ear. Raoul purred and then turned over.

"I trust you," Raoul whispered, gazing up into Katze’s endlessly black eyes.

Kate hesitated. This was the point of no return. He gently bent his head and brushed his lips over Raoul’s.

~*~

Riki couldn’t believe how gentle Iason was being. This man tied him up and fucked him like a dog! He was no different from the other Blondies! Riki didn’t believe in this kindness for a second.

Riki pulled away. "I can take care of myself!"

Iason signed heavily. Always the same struggle. "You can barely stand!"

"Then I’ll sit on the floor!" Riki sobbed as he realized how asinine that sounded. "I don’t need you," he whined.

Iason could hear the pain in that voice—the fear, anger, and desperation. He cupped Riki to his chest and held him tightly. Slowly, he shifted weight back and forth between his feet. He pivoted Riki gently away from the water in tiny increments, all the while humming softly, deep in the recesses of his throat. 

It was like a dance. A slow, sensual dance. Riki felt sheltered; strong arms held him up. The sway soothed his nerves. He began to melt against his master, too tired to resist the seduction of such warmth.

His Pet was more like a nervous race horse than a Mongrel at this moment. Iason knew he had to proceed carefully, but confidently. He gently raked his fingers through Riki’s black hair, pausing to rake his nails at the top of Riki’s neck. That familiar touch ushered the tension right out of Riki.

There was no getting around Iason when he made up his mind. Always the same, and always Riki resisted until the last minute. But he had spent himself now, and he didn’t want to resist; he didn’t want to question the motives behind Iason’s tender, albeit dominating, behavior. Riki let his head fall to Iason’s chest, draping his arms around those slim, familiar hips. He sighed and snuggled into the gap between Iason’s shoulder and neck, closing his weary eyes as they pivoted into a stream of warm water.

Riki sighed again, and tried to bury his head deeper into the crook of Iason’s shoulder, wanton and shy all at once. The prickling of arousal coursed through the blond and he worried about losing control. 

Iason let out a small sigh, pleased to feel Riki relax into him. He delighted in his Pet’s unprecedented affections—the nuzzling, the returned embrace. Fleetingly, he wished Riki got sick more often. Then he gasped as he felt Riki’s hand travel lightly over the dimples of his lower back.

Riki froze. Iason’s small intake of breath frightened him. Sheepishly, Riki slid his hands over Iason’s back; one hand traveled northward, to press the older man’s shoulder blades firmly forward. The other hand boldly wandered south, lightly brushing Iason’s firm ass. 

Iason understood it to be a question, unspoken, on Riki’s part. He did not move at all, waiting to see what more Riki would do. He could feel himself harden but forced himself to be patient.

Riki waited—for rebuke, for teasing, for encouragement. The lack of response disturbed him. His began to worry—something between them was changing here, but he was half out of it, and could barely hold himself up, let alone think deeply on the nature of their relationship.

Iason resumed his humming, turning them slowly so that the water splashed onto their sides. The maneuver forced Riki to lift his face, and when he did so, Iason captured his lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Iason, " Riki breathed, more aroused by the tenderness than anything else.

"Hmm."

Riki tentatively explored Iason’s body, barely brushing his hands over the blonde’s slicked skin at first. Desire won out in the end. Inspired by Iason’s occasional moans, he placed nipping kisses all over the blonde’s chest, collar bones, and neck. He cupped Iason’s ass, rocking his master’s pelvis into him. He moaned and then delicately bit Iason’s dusky nipples. Then he sucked on the cords in the Blondie’s arched throat.

Iason’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, which at the moment, dipped back as far as it would go. Pleasure coursed through, pooling like gentle rain on the edge of a roof. "Riki . . .” he whispered. 

"Iason.” Riki licked the older man, sliding his tongue upward, over the chin, the angular cheek, flicking across the lips. He wrapped his hands around Iason’s shoulders and proceeded to kiss him deeply, as he had wanted to since the day they met.

~*~

Sheet lightning flashed behind Raoul’s eyes as Katze bent to kiss him. It began as a simple press of lips, almost sweet. However, it quickly morphed into the frantic meshing of two hungry mouths, both warring for dominance. Suddenly Katze stopped, jerking upright violently.

"What are we doing, Raoul? This—this isn’t right. You’re not yourself and I’m . . ."

Raoul waited, trying to find his voice. "You’re another man’s property," he finished. 

Katze looked so sad. “I’m damaged goods.” 

In spite of the pain, Raoul forced himself to sit up and took the other man’s chin firmly in his hand. "Look at me," he commanded.

Katze lifted his eyes. He blinked Raoul gently kissed him. Strands of blond hair tickled him. When Raoul pulled back, Katze felt so unsure, so exposed. 

"I want you," Raoul murmured before licking Katze’s lips.

Katze pushed Raoul back down to the mattress, this time covering him with his entire frame, demanding little noises escaping from the back of his throat.

Raoul liked the taste of Katze’s mouth—not sharp and choking with the stink of cigarettes, as he’d expected—but warm and salty and firm and delicious. Raoul tilted his head to thrust his tongue deeper inside.

Katze moaned. He ground his hips downward, grinding his hard cock against Raoul’s hip.

Raoul instinctively opened his legs, letting the smaller man settle in between his thighs. Katze humped him, rubbing their lengths together, creating delicious friction, forcing Raoul to break their kiss and exclaim, "Fuck!"

Katze grinned. 

A dangerous glint flashed Raoul’s face. He smacked Katze’s ass.

"Ah!" Katze shouted.

"Kiss me, Katze," Raoul demanded. “It hurts less when you kiss me.”

Katze gently bit at the corners of Raoul’s lips, never fully satisfying the requirements of a true kiss. "Do you want to see how we kiss in the slums of Ceres, Raoul?"

An eyebrow twitched in curiosity. "Show me—"

Katze’s teeth bit down, hard, on the soft skin over Raoul’s Adam’s apple. He sucked and sucked and sucked, until Raoul bucked his hips up and cried out.

"Ahn! Katze! Ka . . ."

"Where I come from that kind of kiss has a meaning," he murmured.

Raoul’s eyes glazed over as Katze began rocking back and forth between his legs. "Wh-what does it mean?"

Katze’s lips rested a millimeter above Raoul’s. "It means you’re mine." He plunged his tongue into the blond man’s hot, wet mouth, meanwhile he let his right hand wander down to Raoul’s left thigh.

Raoul broke the kiss. "Please!"

"Please? Please what, Raoul?" 

"Your clothes?"

"Ah." 

~*~

"Ah! Riki!"

The boy devoured him. And Iason couldn’t have been happier. He let the boy nip and kiss and touch him, ecstatic that Riki finally showed some responsiveness, some susceptibility. But he worried for Riki’s health, and it drove him crazy, staying completely still. 

Riki paused in his ministrations to glance up at Iason. His master’s eyes were tightly shut, head back, jaw hanging open, fists clenched at his sides. Riki became drunk with power and decided to test his limits. Without warning he dropped to one knee and engulfed Iason’s huge penis whole.

Iason slumped against the wall. No one had ever given Iason Mink a blow job this good. Riki’s tongue tickled his slit, then whipped his cockhead, swirling around and around at a devastating pace. His Pet flicked that skilled tongue across the underside of his dick with obscene precision, stopping only long enough to scrape teeth lightly over the vein and fleshy tissue there.

"Riki!” Iason whispered, totally helpless. The fact that Riki came to his knees voluntarily . . . That made Iason’s cock throb, leaking thick white precome.

Riki lapped at Iason’s small spending, spreading the wet goo down over the shaft. He sucked Iason down as far as he could, stroking his hand over the rest.

Iason watched his boy suck him off with dedication. He thrust deeply, fucking into that hot mouth. 

Riki was shocked to discover that he wanted to please Iason, truly wanted to please him, for perhaps the first time since the Blondie picked him up out of the gutter.

~*~

Katze knelt above Raoul, nervous. 

Raoul frowned at Katze’s hesitancy. The Furniture undoubtedly felt insecure about his body. But he knew for a fact that Iason didn’t have him completely neutered, just removed his testes so that the man couldn’t impregnate anyone or be tempted to lust after a Pet. Clearly, the operation didn’t remove Katze’s sex drive permanently, and Raoul had felt his dick, hard, through the younger man’s pants. “I want you. I want to see you. Just the way you are . . . Take your clothes off."

Katze blushed, but he untucked his shirt, gripping the rim of his top until his knuckles turned white. Slowly, he pulled the material up over his head and then dropped it carefully to the floor. He shivered as Raoul’s hands brushed over his muscles, the other man’s obvious interest bolstering his confidence.

"More. Keep going."

He turned his face away slightly and unhooked the first button to his jeans. He stopped. Raoul was out of it; he didn’t know what he was doing and he would certainly be disgusted once he saw that Katze didn’t have . . .

Raoul patiently took over where Katze’s fingers halted, methodically unbuttoning Katze’s fly. He sneaked his hand in and rubbed Katze’s warm mound over his underwear. 

Katze gasped and leaned back, pushing into the hand that fondled him, covering Raoul’s fingers gently with his own, pressing their hands down for firmer contact. “Oh—Raoul—Raoul . . . I’m so hard,” he whispered, disbelieving. 

Raoul decided he liked the way his name rolled out of Katze’s tongue. “I want to see more. Give me more," he whispered back.

Katze closed his eyes and nodded, coming up on his knees again to pull his pants and underwear down with one smooth stroke. He pushed the material down past his kneecaps and let his dripping cock dangle in the open air. Eyes firmly shut, he waited for Raoul’s reaction. 

Raoul took the leaking prick in his hands and tugged lightly, testing Katze for sensitivity. Katze gasped and bit his bottom lip, involuntarily humping into Raoul’s tight fist. The blond laughed, amused, and he gently stroked Katze to full hardness.

"Oh sweet fuck!" Katze bit out, eyes snapping open, expression raw.

He felt good. More than good. The further he took things with Katze, the less his body ached or felt overheated. But a thought occurred. “Katze?" Raoul purred. "Who says you get to be on top?"

Katze eyes widened as Raoul flipped them over, sprawling him on the sheets and quickly holding him down with all his weight. "Want to see how we kiss where I’m from?"

Katze audibly swallowed. "Show me," he said husky.

The blond man grinned and then slid down between Katze’s legs, pushing the slender thighs up. Raoul sent the tip of his tongue over the long shaft and then stopped at the base, right where the scar that marked where Katze’s balls used to be

Katze froze up. He felt as if someone found his secret wound. He could not believe Raoul wanted to do this. "Stop!"

"Why?"

"Not there. Not ever down there."

Raoul thought for a few seconds. "Does it hurt?”

“N-no. But it’s . . . it’s . . . It’s so ugly.”

“Isn’t,” Raoul insisted, laving a hot trail from the base of Katze’s cock to his puckered entrance. Meanwhile, he kept running his hands in smooth circles over Katze’s thighs, comforting him as best he could without words.

Something in Katze shattered. It had been more than five years since anyone had touched him . . . wanted him . . . made him want. Tears welled up, streaming past the scar on his cheek. A sob broke out from him, hurt-thunder.

Raoul felt more than heard Katze’s groan. 

"Ra . . . Raoul. Don’t stop."

~*~

"Don't stop!" Iason pleaded. He wanted to come in Riki’s mouth, and he wasn’t too proud to beg.

Riki abruptly turned and crouched on all fours, facing the back of the tub, offering Iason his ass. “Hurry.” 

Iason realized what this must have cost Riki, to so willingly display himself, to beg, like this. Iason draped himself over the younger man, hugging him for a moment, before mounting him. He slid home, the hot water creating steam all around them as he stretched and filled his Pet.

Riki spread his lithe legs, and stared at the rim of the porcelain tub, unsure just what brought on his sudden, utter submission. He wondered why he didn’t regret it. Why he felt only excitement at the nudge of Iason’s cock at his hole. He welcomed it, for once; once in all of three years, he needed Iason to take him.

Iason pushed in more carefully than he ever had before, rutting deep. Obviously, Riki did not have his wits at the moment, but he could not pass up the opportunity of a willing, wanting, waiting Riki. Iason buried himself to the root and held perfectly still, planting kisses along the back of Riki’s neck.

Riki began to roll his hips in a circle, jabbing Iason’s cockhead against all his inner walls, pleasuring himself.

Iason sucked in his breath and then began to pant, gripping the lip of the tub as each passing roll of Riki’s hips got wider. "Uh! Ah! Ah! Yes, come back to me, come back to me!"

Riki thrust forcefully back, fucking himself on Iason’s prick. He set a furious pace, and soon Iason’s resolve melted.

Iason reached around and jerked Riki’s penis back and forth in his hand, hoping he could hold off his own orgasm until Riki had come at least once. From day one, Iason made sure Riki always came first. It was necessary, to prove to himself that Riki did, in fact, want him, despite all his heated protests. He plunged his arousal deep into Riki, rutting, panting, driving them both hard.

Still Riki couldn’t find release. He sobbed fitfully and went down to his elbows. 

Iason was genuinely worried now. Why wasn’t Riki coming?

”I’m sorry, Iason . . . I . . . I just can’t!" he wailed.

He’d never seen his Pet like this. It just wasn’t natural. Something had to have . . . Something . . . "It’s not your fault, Riki. I think you were drugged with an aphrodisiac. At the club tonight. Your drink . . .Yes . . . and Raoul took my drink, which is why I’m not—oh, poor Katze!" Iason said suddenly, sniggering.

"I’m so glad you find this all amusing, Iason!" Riki shouted, truly angry. Here he lay, totally without shame in offering his ass to the man he had been forced to call master, thinking only of his master’s needs, and feeling guilty because he could not fulfill them. Here he thought Iason had been making love to him, and it was just a goddamned game to him.

Iason peered down at the dripping, furious creature cowering in the corner of the tub bellow him. "Riki?"

"Just leave me alone, Iason. Pull out. I’m exhausted. I’m just . . ." Riki felt too drained to even finish. He shuddered when Iason covered him with his powerful frame, nuzzling his cheek.

"I know, my love. I can see you’re raw. Tell me, how can I make it easier?"

The tone, the words, the voice—Riki hated how they made him want to trust Iason, to believe it was love. "Do you love me?" he asked tiredly.

Iason blinked. He had just said that, hadn’t he? "Yes, Riki. Since the day I met you, I have loved you.”

Riki gave a little shout, his penis twitching. "Iason, don’t! Don’t lie to me. You hated me the day we met. I hated you right back. And I was the only one that didn’t lick your boots right off the bat, and that piqued your interest. Obsessed with me, I can believe. Loved, never.”

Iason grabbed Riki and brought them both to their feet, slamming the shower off and hoisting Riki over the tub’s rim. Then he marched to the bedroom, Riki in tow, kicking the door open and pushing Riki face down onto the bed. “What will it take to get through to you? I have been saying it all along. Listen! Listen to me!"

With that, Iason entered Riki again, thrusting wildly into the boy’s tight heat. 

Riki wanted to scream and beat the mattress with his fists, but instead he closed his eyes and just held still.

Iason’s every thrust became a concentrated assault on his pleasure center. Iason’s lips branded his neck and shoulders with searing kisses. Panted breaths played in his ears, crashing over him like waves. 

“Iason . . .”

~*~

Katze gripped the spikes of his headboard and pressed his head into his pillow, his heels digging into the mattress even as his hips propelled upward. Toward Raoul, toward the completion that he’d long since stopped hoping for. 

He screamed. Raoul had him screaming. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his breathing became erratic as Raoul sucked his cock in deeper.

Eventually, Raoul let go of his prize and flattened Katze’s hips to the bed once again. He turned Katze to his left side, then positioned himself so that his head rested beside Katze’s lap, and Katze’s mouth hovered over his own stiff prick. They suckled one another, moaning. It became a test of will to who came first. 

Katze took Raoul’s erection in hand and tugged on it while he bathed the blonde’s balls thoroughly. He pumped Raoul’s cock and massaged his balls, feeling just a twinge of envy.

Without warning, Raoul mounted Katze’s cock, which dribbled with saliva and sticky precome. "Katze!"

Katze flinched and jerked up. The pain scribbled over the blonde’s handsome features made Katze’s chest ache. He traced the back of his fingers across those angular cheeks, a bit awestruck. “You feel so wonderful, Raoul," Katze said earnestly. 

Raoul opened his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Katze as deeply as he could between stuttering breaths.

Katze kissed Raoul for several minutes, giving him time to adjust. Then he rolled them backward, so that he remained in Raoul, hovering over him. Gently, he placed Raoul’s ankles over his shoulders and began to thrust in and out. Finding a steady pace, he drilled into the blond, their eyes locking.

~*~

Iason pounded into Riki so hard that the bed threatened to break. Both of their legs hung over the side, pushing against the floor. Iason fucked Riki’s tight, hot hole over and over.

Riki burned now. Lust licked along his nerves, he was so dizzy and sore, almost to the point of passing out, but Iason felt so good, he did it so right, always so damned hot and hard and fast. 

Iason couldn’t take it anymore. It had been well over an hour now, and Riki had been driving him insane with little whimpers and moans. He came and came hard, his seed dripping down Riki’s thighs. 

Riki trembled, aware that this was the first time Iason had ever come before. The thought slapped him hard; the reality of it sank in his stomach like a stone. Iason had always taken care of him first. Not just usually. Always. And Riki had never noticed it. 

Iason whimpered and fought to keep from collapsing on the smaller man. He rested his forehead against Riki’s shoulder, then brought his lips up to Riki’s ear. "I’m sorry, Riki." he said, mournfully. "I couldn’t—”

"Iason. Once in three years?" Riki grinned. "Forgivable."

Iason smiled and licked at the sweat dripping down Riki’s neck. "What can I do to help you?”

Riki thought for a moment. "May I . . . ?"

"Yes."

"You haven’t even heard it yet, Iason."

"I’ll do it. Whatever it is."

Riki smiled and shook his head. As Iason nestled beside him, Riki lifted his head and looked deeply into Iason’s eyes. "I want to take you."

~*~

Katze reveled in Raoul’s tightness, letting the sensations wash over him. He dove into the blond man beneath him, staring deep into those ice-blue eyes. It would be easy to fall head over heels for a man this beautiful. 

"Katze. . . . Katze . . . " The Blondie moaned again and again, the sound of his voice and the slide of their bodies against one another the only noise in the dark room.

The redhead took Raoul’s cock into his right hand and massaged him as sensually as he knew how, trying to hit every nerve and vein along the way. Katze wanted Raoul to feel mind-boggling pleasure, to be so overcome with sated desire, that he would never, ever forget him, no matter what the morning might bring.

Katze gripped Raoul’s hips and slammed them forward to meet his thrusts, shaking bed so hard that the headboard dislodged a bit.

Katze shouted as he came, his clear, seedless orgasm ripped out of him. It felt just like all the other orgasms he’d ever had before his operation, except maybe slightly better, because it had been so long since he’d experienced one. 

Raoul’s long arms held Katze to him, and he fought to hide his own unfulfilled need for as long as possible, maybe until Katze fell asleep, so that he wouldn’t disappoint him.

But Katze could not miss the hard cock throbbing against his belly. "Raoul?" he said, amazed. "Does this happen for all Blondies? Do you guys hold out this long?"

Raoul shook his head.

"Then what? Did you take an aphrodisiac or something?"

Raoul shook his head again, then his eyes widened with horror. 

“What is it?”

He brought his hands up to cover his face for a moment. “I think that angry bartender spiked Iason’s drink. But I drank it.”

Katze gave that some time to sink in. So, Raoul never really wanted him; he was just drugged.

Raoul ran his hands up and down Katze’s arms soothingly, trying to calm them both. “If you’re thinking it’s just the drink . . .” he looked down, “I’ve always sort of wanted you,” he confessed in a tiny voice.

"You’ve . . . wanted—" Katze broke off, overwhelmed. He rained sexy little nips all over Raoul’s neck and chest, before rimming his tongue over Raoul’s ear.

Raoul growled and convulsed, his weak spot having been discovered. He bucked his hips and clawed at Katze’s back as the younger man sucked, licked, blew on and utterly tortured the single most erogenous zone on his body. Crazed, Raoul ripped Katze up by the hair and kissed him.

Katze trembled and made a small sound of surrender, as Raoul tossed him off and sank, no, slithered, to the floor. One index finger beckoned Katze forward and so he followed, entranced.

When Katze got to the end of the bed, Raoul slunk on all fours like a large cat over to the other end of the room, and beckoned again, this time with a low purr. "Come here, Katze," he called.

Katze rose off the bed and followed. Raoul jumped up from the floor and slammed him against the wall. The Blondie grabbed Katze’s thigh and flung it up over his hipbone, shoving his shaft deep into his unprepared passage. It hurt, but Katze lifted his other leg, hooking his ankles behind Raoul’s back, so as to feel it more. 

Raoul grunted each time he pummeled into Katze’s impossibly tight body, his purchase utter perfection. Their bodies slammed against each other. Raoul held Katze tightly, grinding, fucking, pounding as hard as he could. They were screaming, clawing, biting, anything, anything, to get beyond the barrier of skin.

~*~

Iason took a deep breath and smiled at Riki. Brushing his bangs back he said, "Well. It’s about time."

Shocked, Riki smiled back. "I hope I’m up for the task."

Iason smirked. "I would say so."

"Iason?" Riki paused, suddenly so unsure. This was so new and it would definitely change things between them. "Are you sure?"

Iason nodded his head and took Riki’s swollen length in his hand. He stroked, using the familiar rhythm that always brought Riki to the pinnacle before. "Yes, I’m sure," Iason whispered.

Riki parted Iason’s legs with his knee, then rested on top of his master’s chest. Iason groped his ass and pushed him slightly forward. He let out a small hiss as Riki entered two fingers and stretched him. 

Riki removed the fingers and sucked on them, lubricating them as best he could. He reinserted them and stretched Iason a little more. This time, when he removed his fingers, Iason captured them in his mouth and sucked powerfully, his eyes never leaving Riki’s as he did so. Riki got impossibly hard just from that. 

Unable to wait any longer, he gave Iason a little kiss and thrust in. “Ahhhh." Riki caught his breath as Iason’s tight, tight, squeezing walls enveloped his cock. Clearly, the older man had been a virgin.

"Iason?" Riki asked.

Iason could not speak. He could not move. 

"Iason?"

"Riki," he mouthed. 

"Are you all right?"

Iason dipped his chin up and down twice.

The drug-induced haze of his mind cleared a little as he looked down at Iason. The man who had saved his life. The man who had brought him out of the slums. Given him everything he had asked for. Pleasured him endlessly every night. The man who risked his status and safety just to keep him by his side. The man who gave him his virginity.

"I love you."

Iason balked on the inside, afraid he might do something stupid like cry. Riki took him slowly, gently, and his focus narrowed until the universe in its entirety included just them, moving in rhythm together, drowning in a cup of desire.

"Touch yourself, Iason. Show me."

Iason’s cheeks flushed, but he brought his hand down, as he had so often asked Riki to do, and he pleasured himself thoroughly, understanding that Riki would gain confidence from that.

Iason’s hand flew up and down his shaft, urging Riki to follow his speed. They came together, fingers twined.

~*~

"Katze, Katze!" Raoul as he fucked Katze up against the wall. 

Reds and golds splattered on the canvas behind Katze’s eyes as he came for the second time that evening, this time coating Raoul’s abdomen.

Katze’s constricting passage finally milked orgasm from Raoul’s throbbing prick. He froze for a moment, then lowered them both to the floor.  
They sat there, clinging to one another. Raoul hugged Katze to him, rocking slightly, trying to convey his gratitude, but darkness dotted the edge of his vision and he could feel himself passing out.

~*~

Iason awoke from his daze and held Riki tightly to him, their legs still draped over the side of the bed, Riki’s body boneless against him. Thinking Riki was still asleep, Iason positioned him down the length of the bed and pulled the covers up over them both. He played with Riki’s dark hair, occasionally sneaking in a soft kiss here or there.

Moments later, Riki stretched. The sun’s pale light crept through the window just as he opened his eyes. The younger man promptly burrowed against Iason’s chest, earning a deep chuckle from his master. He peered up at the blond and smiled sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing Iason’s firm rear.

"I’m fine. But more importantly, how are you feeling?"

"Me?" Riki blinked. "Just fine, actually. . . well, tired. Iason?"

"Um hm?"

"Can we stay in bed all day?"

The older man laughed. "Yes. I think I would like that very much."

"Hm." Riki butted his head against Iason. He wrapped his arms around that sculpted back, cuddling close.

Smiling, Iason relaxed and settled in for a lazy day.

~*~

Raoul awoke in an unfamiliar bed, every muscle of his body screaming in agony and his head pounding. However, none of that mattered much, because to his right, Katze slept beside him. Raoul didn’t wish to disturb the young man, but he needed to touch him, needed to prove to himself it was all real. He stroked a stray bang back and tucked it behind the man’s ear 

Katze’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Still want me?” he asked hopefully.

Raoul traced Katze’s lips with his forefinger. “Say the word and I’ll buy your contract from Iason today.”

Katze frowned. “He might not like idea of you and I . . .”

”It’s his own damned fault,” Raoul said, taking the younger man’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Just look at the example he sets,” he said, grinning, moving in for a kiss.

Sighing, Katze let Raoul have his mouth, and drank deeply.


End file.
